What A Tangled Web We Weave
by yanks2478
Summary: Hannah's past comes back to haunt her...will it effect Janet's future?
1. Chapter 1

Janet sighed as she rolled over in bed. A slow smile crossed her face when she saw Eddie laying next to her. She placed her head on his chest and ran her hand over his stomach.

"Hey," he smiled as his hand ran through her hair.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he murmured as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"This is weird, right?" she asked, sitting up in bed and looking at him. "I mean, you and me, here, in this house. I mean, is this weird?"

"Weird how?" he asked, sitting up with her.

"I don't know," she heaved a sigh. "I mean, we have been together for a while and all…"

"Four months," he interrupted.

"For four mouths," she laughed. "But, we've only ever been 'together' at my place. And now? Here we are. In your house. A house you share with Physical Phil. You don't think it's weird?"

"I think you're weird," Eddie laughed, getting out of bed. "I am going to get up now and go for a run. And when you decide to drag yourself out of the comfort that is my bed," he smirked, "you can make your way downstairs and join Physical Phil. He'll be waiting for me to return so that I can make breakfast."

"There's breakfast in it for me? Why didn't you say so!" she laughed.

"It's Saturday. Pancake day. And me? I am the Pancake King," Eddie boasted as he pulled on a sweatshirt. "You are in for the meal of your life, Ms. Meadows," he proclaimed as he placed a kiss on her laughing lips.

Janet giggled as she watched him march out the door. She sighed and then began tearing through Eddie's drawers to find something to wear downstairs. She settled on a pair of sweatpants and the tank top she had on last night under her sweater. She stood in the doorway of Eddie's room, willing herself to make her way down the stairs. This was the first time she'd slept over Eddie's house. She had been with his friends and him at the bar, but other than that, it had just been the two of them. This was a step. It was a big step. It was important step.

And the only person she wanted to discuss the step with was Hannah. But, she and Hannah hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. Since the blow up between Eddie and Big Cat, Hannah and Janet had been more or less strangers. Hannah told her that she suspected that Sam's dad might not be Gavin Goddard. She didn't elaborate, though. And the conversation left Janet confused and wanting to be there for her best friend, but Hannah just became more closed off.

Janet took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs of Eddie's house. She was going to face the music.

"Hey there Janet," Physical Phil said as Janet made her way to the kitchen. "It's pancake day!"

"So I heard," Janet nodded her head with a smile. "Can I help with anything?"

"Don't touch anything," Physical Phil said, putting his arms up. "Eddie is the Pancake King. He doesn't like people to meddle with his breakfast process."

"Okay…" Janet shrugged and sat on a stool.

Just then Eddie came in with Owen and Nick. "Hey guys, look who I found?" he said, looking back at his two friends.

"It's Pancake Day!" Owen shouted, slapping Physical Phil five.

"Hey, Janet," Nick said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, hey Janet," Owen nodded in her direction.

"Hey guys," Janet smiled, feeling out of place.

Eddie came over to her and kissed her softly. "My sweats have never looked so good," he murmured in her ear.

Janet's cheeks blushed furiously.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes," Phil, Owen and Nick began to chant.

"Your subjects await," Janet smiled and pushed Eddie away. "Get cooking! I want to taste these famous pancakes, your highness."

Janet's command was met with cheers and applause from the boys.

"Just sit yourself right down, little lady," Eddie smiled and led her to stool, "and watch me work!" Eddie winked at her as he kissed her cheek and reached for the flour. "People," he yelled, "give the king some room to work."

And with that, the boys went into inspect Physical Phil's new DVDs and Janet smiled at Eddie. "You're something, you know that?" she asked.

"You're something too," he laughed as he continued to mix his batter. "You okay?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Janet smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Is it still weird?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Too weird?" he asked, turning back to his pancakes.

"Just weird enough," she smiled as she came behind him and rested her head on his back.

"I want you to feel comfortable with this, with us, with the guys," he murmured.

"I know," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his body. "I am."

"You are…what?" he asked, turning around after he put the last of the pancakes on the serving plate and turned of the syrup he had on the stove.

"I am…comfortable…with this," she looked up at him, questioningly. "Are you?"

"I am," he smiled down at her and placed his hands on her face and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "For the first time in a while, I seem to be comfortable with things. And I guess I have you to thank for that Ms. Meadows."

"Really, Mr. Lateka," Janet giggled. "Do tell…"

Eddie kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um…sorry to break up this happy little bonding moment," Nick said clearing his throat.

"Then don't," Eddie growled, looking over Janet's shoulder at Nick.

"We're hungry," he whined. "And the pancakes and syrup are gonna get cold."

Eddie smiled at Janet and led her over to the stool. "Ladies first," he said. "The rest of you guys can come on in. The pancakes are served!"

The guys all sat around the table with Janet and laughed and joked and ate.

"Am I not the Pancake King?" Eddie asked Janet.

Everyone laughed and she nodded in agreement as the guys cheered.

Just then, the door opened. They all stopped laughing and stared and Hannah in Eddie and Phil's kitchen. "Uh, sorry, I knocked, but I guess no one heard me."

Owen had stood up when she walked in so she didn't see Janet sitting at the table.

"Hi Hannah," Nick stood up as well. "What's up?"

"I, uh, I need to talk to Eddie for a minute," Hannah smiled.

"Want some pancakes, Hannah?" Eddie asked.

"It'll just be a minute," Hannah sighed.

"We're eating," Eddie said.

"Just a minute, Eddie. In private," Hannah pressed.

"Well, let's give them a minute, shall we?" Owen suggested.

Everyone stood up and made their way out of the room and that's when Hannah saw Janet. "I didn't see you there," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Janet smiled. "Eddie, I'm gonna go get dressed. I have to work the afternoon shift at the bar."

"I'll be up in a minute," Eddie smiled at her and kissed her briefly as she passed him.

"Okay," Janet nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you, Hannah."

"Yeah, you too," Hannah nodded as she passed her.

Nick and Owen looked at Janet slowly climbing the stairs and then back at Physical Phil and then at Hannah and Eddie. "Sorry Phil," Owen said.

"We're bailing," Nick told him.

"I'm gonna go upstairs order a pizza or something," Phil told them.

"What do you think that's about in there?" Owen asked Nick as they were leaving. Nick looked back into the kitchen one last time before shutting the door.

"I don't know, O," Nick shook his head. "I want to know, I just don't yet."


	2. She was the GoTo Girl for a Good Time

Janet felt out of place. Hannah made her feel out of place. Her Hannah. The Hannah who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Janet decided to be the bigger person and get herself ready to go to work. She turned on the radio in Eddie's room and sighed.

"You okay?" Phil asked as he popped his head in the room.

"Jesus! You scared me half to death," Janet laughed. "I'm fine," she said, trying to convince herself. "Does Hannah come over a lot?"

Phil laughed. "Stop it," Phil told her with a smile. "Janet, I've known Eddie a long time. He has never been happier than he's been the last few months with you. Hannah? I don't know what her deal is, but she's been rubbing a lot of people the wrong way around here lately. And whatever she has to talk to Eddie about has nothing to do with you, okay?"

Janet smiled at Phil. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said heading for the hall. "Do you want some pizza? I'm thinking of ordering."

"Tell her I said hi," Janet said, knowingly.

"Will do," Phil nodded and went to his room.

In the kitchen….

"What do you want, Hannah?" Eddie asked, clearly frustrated.

"A minute of your time," she sighed, pulling out a seat at the table and sitting down.

He reluctantly joined her and stared at her, waiting for her to begin. "Anytime you're ready…"

"Ray wants to adopt Sam," she said.

"Poor Sam," Eddie said.

"He's a good guy," Hannah insisted.

"You don't need my permission for what you do with your life and Sam's," Eddie said. "Eddie sucks as a role model, though. I want to go on record saying that."

"Whatever," she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "The point is I have to get permission from Sam's father for Ray to do this adoption thing."

"And?" Eddie asked, clearly frustrated at why she was having this discussion with him. "Janet's getting ready to leave soon. I kind of wanted to see her off."

"You guys are still going strong, huh?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Eddie reminded her. "Sam's father?"

"Right," Hannah nodded. "I have to get permission and a paternity test."

"And what is your point?" Eddie asked.

"Sam's father is not Gavin Goddard," Hannah said.

"What?" Eddie asked. "What are you talking about? How do you know for sure?"

"Because we never actually slept together before I got pregnant," Hannah said clearly, fighting back tears.

"Who's his dad?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure," Hannah said, looking at Eddie square in the face. "That summer….it was a bit of a blur."

"Yeah, I remember you being the life at every party," Eddie sighed. "I am sure there are a number of potential daddies."

"Wow," Hannah, stood up with disgust. "Way to kick a girl when she's down."

"Hannah," Eddie said seriously. "You were the go-to girl for sex that summer. Everyone knew that. You were hurt. You were vulnerable. You were an easy target."

"Yeah," Hannah shook her head sadly.

"But, you've changed," Eddie smiled. "You're a great mom. Sam's lucky to have you."

"Yeah," Hannah nodded, trying to focus on the positives in her life now. "I need you to take a paternity test, Eddie," Hannah said quickly.

"What? Are you kidding me? We had sex that one time! And I think it was with a condom!" Eddie protested.

"Yeah, but we were both a little out of it, if I recall and who knows if we had it on right or whatever. I need you to do this, Eddie," she pressed.

"Fine," Eddie shook his head. "I'll do it to eliminate my name from what has to be a very long list of eligible fathers," he said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be an ass," she glared at him.

"Did you pick up a copy of the Duff's yearbook? I'm sure they have last known addresses listed in there. It could help you with your search," he scoffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Hannah Jane, I have to go upstairs and check on Janet. Tell me where I have to be and when and we'll put this to rest," Eddie stomped to the stairs.

Hannah looked around the kitchen and sighed. It went as well as she could have expected.

Eddie walked into his room as Janet was about to walk out.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey yourself," she said, reaching for her coat. "I have to get going," she reminded him. "Sully gets mad when I'm late."

He wrapped his arms around her body and breathed in her vanilla-scented hair. "Sometimes I hate Sully."

Janet giggled and him and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," Eddie reluctantly let her go.

"Is everything okay?" Janet asked. "With Hannah I mean?"

"I know what you mean," he nodded. "Hannah's got a lot of problems."

"She told me that she didn't thing Gavin was Sam's dad," Janet revealed. "Any ideas as to who the daddy is?"

"Hannah has no idea," Eddie answered honestly. "That's what we were talking about."

"Why would she come to you with that?" Janet asked, putting her back on the ground and looking at him seriously.

"Aren't you late for work?" Eddie asked, hopefully. He really didn't want to have this conversation with her right now.

"Eddie," Janet sighed. "Please, cut the crap."

"She wanted me to take a paternity test," Eddie admitted.

"Okay," Janet nodded.

"Janet, I slept with Hannah once. After Nick left. We were both feeling so lost. It was at a party at Ikey's house or something. We didn't know what we were doing. In the morning I was mortified. She was embarrassed. It never happened again."

"Okay," Janet nodded again.

"Hannah slept with half of the town in the course of a month," Eddie told her. "She has no idea who Sam's dad is. It could be anyone."

"It could be you," Janet said, looking up at him for the first time since the conversation turned to the current subject.

"It could be Nick," Eddie said. "It could be Teddy, the accountant. It could be Mike from the hardware store. It could be anyone. Hannah was with a lot of men in the course of a month or two. She was the go-to girl for a good time."

"Yeah," Janet nodded. "You'll get the test?"

"As soon as she tells me when and where," Eddie promised.

"Good," Janet smiled.

"I'm not Sam's dad," Eddie said, pulling Janet in a hug.

"Okay," Janet smiled as she hugged him back.

"If I had to guess?" he said. "I'd go with Nick. The kid is just like him!"

"I always thought so, too," Janet said, pulling back and looking up at him. "I really have to run," she said.

"I love you," Eddie said. "Are we okay?"

"I love you too," Janet smiled and kissed his hard on the mouth. "And we're more than okay, okay?"

"Okay," Eddie laughed as she ran down the steps, passing Pizza Girl on her way.

Eddie went in his room and picked up his phone.

"Nick?" he asked, when Nick answered. "Hey, do you have a sec?"

"What's up?" Nick asked. "Everything OK with Hannah?"

"I slept with Hannah, Nick," Eddie said. He went with the yank the whole band aid off at once approach.

"What?" Nick yelled. "What about Janet? I thought you were happy with her? How could you?"

"I slept with Hannah like 10 years ago, Nicky. After you left. Just once," he told him.

"And you're telling me this now because?" Nick asked, clearly frustrated.

"Because she's not sure who Sam's dad is," Eddie told him, honestly.

"I thought it was that Goddard guy or whatever," Nick said.

"Yeah, so did we all," Eddie sighed. "Truth is, after you left, Hannah was a lot of things to a lot of people for a while."

"And she has no idea?" Nick asked.

"She asked if I'd take a paternity test," Eddie told him. "I am sure it'll be negative. Maybe you should get one too?"

"She didn't ask me yet," Nick told him. "What if she never does?"

"Nicky, relax," Eddie said. "One step at a time. Let's just take things slow. I just wanted you to know. I've wanted you to know since you got back. I want us to try to be friends….like we used to be."

"Me too," Nick agreed. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yep," Eddie said. "I am headed to the gym," he told him friend. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Later."


End file.
